


Imprévisible comme la chance

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit jeu de domination, avec un maître aussi sournois et imprévisible que la chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprévisible comme la chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dauphin_noire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dauphin_noire).



> Titre: Imprévisible comme la chance  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Lime  
> Pairing: dom!Mello/Matt  
> Nombre de mots: 507  
> Commentaire : Sur le thème "Domination et Soumission"

Tes mains devaient être attachées, sinon Mello refusait de se déshabiller.  
Une fois les foulards soigneusement noués au montant du lit, il attachait amoureusement tes poignets, en te chuchotant des promesses de plaisir et de jouissance.  
Les doigts de Mello serraient si fort que le tissu cisaillait ta peau, mais tu n'en avais cure.  
Puis ces mêmes doigts glissaient sur ses habits, et il commençait toujours par déboucler sa ceinture.  
« Suce. »  
Le mot était toujours prononcé sur le ton d'une victoire annoncée. Le blond savait exactement que tu allais t'exécuter, parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, et parce que, au fil de vos étreintes, tu avais finis par aimer ça, l'ordre donné par ton maître, et ta soumission pour son plaisir.

Tu te penches, tu accueilles ce qu'on te donne dans ta bouche. Tu ne peux pas t'aider de tes mains, alors tu serres les lèvres, tu essayes de bouger la tête, mais ce n'est pas facile, et pour cela il te faut tirer sur tes liens, qui te font mal.  
Tu gémis, mais le son est assourdi. Si tu t'en tires bien, il te récompense d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Si tu ne lui donnes pas satisfaction, même en t'acharnant avec ta langue, qui lèche et supplie à la fois, alors il te nargue ; il prend son pied devant toi, tout seul, et tu dois subir la frustration, l'impuissance. Et quand il éjacule, il le fait sur ton visage, histoire que tu te sentes encore plus honteux, puis il t'abandonne : il quitte la pièce, et te laisse là. Jusqu'à ce que tu te casses la voix en le priant de revenir.  
S'il est de bonne humeur, il enlève le reste de ses vêtements, et c'est là que le véritable jeu débute. Tu aimes son corps dénudé, avec ses courbes, ses pointes, ses écorchures, ses cicatrices. Tu le caresses des yeux tellement il te fait envie, mais il demeure inaccessible : tes mains sont indisponibles.  
Soit il te prend, et c'est douloureux. Soit il se laisse prendre, et il se sert de toi, il danse sur ton ventre en gémissant.  
Quand c'est lui qui te prend, il le fait sans douceur, avec brusquerie ; pas de préliminaire, pas de préparation. Il se venge – de quoi au juste, tu n'en sais rien, tu te contentes de subir. Il t'assène ses coups de rein qui t’assassine, jusqu'à ce que la violence d'une décharge électrique te parcourt les entrailles, et il se retire. A l'inverse, quand il te laisse entrer, il faut prendre mille précautions ; heureusement, tu n'as rien à faire, il s'occupe de tout. Tu es sous sa coupe, sa totale influence. Il joue avec toi, et tu ne dis rien, car c'est ce que tu veux, évidemment.  
Quoiqu'il arrive, Mello prendra son pied. Si tu es assez futé, tu essayes de le prendre aussi, mais ça ne marche pas à chaque fois.

Ainsi est ton maître : imprévisible comme la chance, sournois comme un coup donné dans le ventre.


End file.
